


Fool's Rush

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett and Castle are out in an alley way, when their are shots fired, however Castle separated from her. In this series of short stories leading up to Crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Rush

They were about hallway to the alley's entrance, when Kate heard a sharp cry from her left. She had to stop herself from breaking and running where Castle would be, he was hollering out, as it was his voice, raised in abrupt pain hitting her shoulder. She couldn't see a thing, she could hear him.

"Run for it Castle?" She whispered, as Castle nodded.

The sniper paused, stopped and looked before loading his rifle. Everyone thought.

They were sinking even quicker toward the vastness of freedom, when Kate heard two shots close by.

Then all of a sudden Ryan and Esposito came running over. "We missed them Kate, Castle is with the others at the moment." Ryan says to relieve her tension. 

"I need to see him Kevin, I was very worried." Beckett shaking.

Castle sat in the driver's seat of the police vehicle, starring pensively out the wind shield, his fingers drumming restlessly against the steering wheel, when Beckett came running, waiting patiently to speak with him.

When he saw his wife, he finally lets out the breath he was holding and looked at her apologetically. " Sorry, I wasn't much help Kate, I heard the shots, I had to hide not knowing where the shots were coming from."

While Castle nodded, looking out again, as it he saw a ghost or something.

Beckett opened the car door shaking like a leaf, then walked around to his side to get in to hold him into a hug.

"Are you all right Castle?" Beckett sat down next to him and picked up his hand to hold it.

"I am fine really, we need to get out of here right now." He paused for a moment.

"I agree, lets go home."

THE END


End file.
